Chaos
by maitreya22
Summary: Read and find out. I really have no idea yet, lol.


**I have no idea where this came from. It was late, I was tired, but I didn't wanna go to bed, so this is a result of that. It's far from finished and not what I wanted it to be, but if I'm gonna continue it, just to see where it ends up! Try to enjoy, lol. I have nothing against any of the characters from the game...maybe. Remember, it's just for fun!**

**Chaos Aboard the Diplo**

Cliff walked into the room, oblivious to all the stares he was receiving from his teammates. Nel's eyes widened, a hand quickly covering her open mouth. Sophia turned red from anger, pursing her lips and balling her tiny hands up into fists. Maria and Mirage exchanged curious, worried glances while Peppita and Rodger chuckled quietly to themselves. Albel simply shook his head at the scene, knowing that something was about to happen and curiousity kept him hanging around.

Cliff sat down in the vacant chair, crossing his legs carefully, casting an accusing glance at Adray, who quickly whistled a tune and turned the other way. Silence ensued as Cliff patiently put his folded hands on the table and waited for whatever it was that he was called here for.

"So, where's Fayt?" Cliff asked, breaking the silence.

"THAT'S MY OUTFIT!" Sophia shouted, standing up from her seat and pointing a steady finger at him. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES?"

Cliff blinked at her and leaned back in his chair calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, shaking his head.

"THAT'S MY MINISKIRT, MY PINK SHIRT AND MY HIGH HEEL SHOES, CLIFF FITTIR!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Cliff, are you feeling okay?" Mirage asked, worry in her tone. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I feel fine, Mirage," he smiled over at her, ignoring the outraged Sophia who Nel was trying to keep from pouncing him. "I think you should be asking Sophia is she's okay. I think she has _issues_."

"ME! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S DRESSED LIKE A GIRL!"

"Speak for yourself," Cliff scoffed, holding the palm of his hand out to her. "You're just jealous that I make this outfit look good. Look at me!" He stood up, climbing up on the table to pose. "I'm hot stuff. Seriously, have ever seen legs like this?"

Adray cast a glanee at those legs and quickly turned away before anyone saw.

"I'm the hottest thing since Albel," Cliff beamed, running a hand seductively up his right leg. He looked over at the warrior in the background and stuck out his tongue. "I'm prettier than you now. You're not the only one that can show a little skin and still look sexy."

Albel rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to put the poor maggot out of his misery. Every second, the urge got stronger.

Cliff looked over at the door that Fayt had just entered in and smiled.

"Tell them I'm pretty, Fayt," he commanded, hitching his skirt up a little. "I'm pretty, right?"

"Wha...?" Fayt grabbed onto the doorframe, blinking rapidly at the sight before him. This couldn't be. Cliff? "What are you doing!"

"Cliff!" Mirage shouted, getting his attention. "Pull the skirt down!"

"What? Why? Too much for ya?" he grinned, hitching it up just a little bit higher.

"Way too much," Adray nodded, crossing his arms and smiling ear to ear. "Ya weenie's showin'."

"Really? I don't see it," Maria squinted, looking hard.

Cliff blushed and pulled the skirt down quickly. Rodger removed his hand from Peppita's eyes, assuming that it was safer now for her to look. Though this would probably haunt her for her years to come. Poor kid.

"Aww, you guys don't know good lookin' when you see it," Cliff scoffed, climbing off the table and back into his chair, but not before giving everyone a good look at his butt.

"I'm scarred for life," Fayt whimpered, shakily sitting down in his seat.

"Oh, c'mon! Albel shows more skin than I usually do! The first time I show a little skin, I get made fun of!That ain't right!" Cliff complained, pouting.

"Back off, maggot!" Albel said, gritting his teeth, his hand moving to rest upon his katana.

"Yeah, but Albel doesn't show off his weenie," Adray said, shaking his head glumly. If looks could kill, Albel's glare would have Adray sitting lifeless in his seat.

"And how would you know?" Sophia inquired, crossing her arms. "Been looking, pervert?"

"You better choose your answer wisely, Adray," Fayt grunted, holding Albel back with Nel's help. "Even if he doesn't get you now, he'll get you later."

"Uh...I have not been looking," Adray said too perfectly, glancing around at everyone. "I was just assuming."

"You sick freak, if I ever catch you---"

"Okay, Albel," Fayt said, trying to calm him down. "It's okay. We're cool now."

"Hmm, I wonder," Nel said, still holding onto Albel. He pulled away, but she hung on, getting a curious look from him. "It's just that, you know, you carry such a long sword..."

"Oh hell no!" he exclaimed, pushing her away from him and moving quickly to hide behind Fayt. "Come near me or my sword wench and I'll slice you in two!"

"Sheesh, I was just curious," Nel pouted, stepping in front of a very scared Fayt. "So, Albel, just how wicked are you?" She smiled seducingly, her fingers playing with her red hair.

"Get the hell away from me, Aquarian scum!" he yelled, pushing Fayt onto her and causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Albel! We can be friends, Albel!" she cried after him, struggling to get out from under Fayt. "Really good, friends! Together, we can unite Aquaria and Airyglyph!"

"I thought the war was over," Mirage pondered as Albel ran past her towards the back of the room. "Isn't there a truce now?"

"Hmph, truce or not, I will _not_ become friends with that woman!" he said in response. "She's insane!"

"Okay, okay," Nel smiled, holding up her hands as she made her way to the back of the room. "I'll let you torture me first. Chain me to the wall or whatever. We'll work out the details, Albel. Come on, you like playing, don't you, Captain Nox?"

"I hate you!" he screamed at her, running to the other side of the room. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"I got 10 Fol saying she'll catch him," Rodger said, laying some money on the table.

"You're on!" Peppita grinned. "Albel's quick, so I know I got this one won."

"I got 20 on Nel," Fayt whispered, leaning in to them. They looked up at him. "What? Nel's sneaky. If she can't catch him, she'll trap him. It's about wanting it bad enough."

"What is going on here?" Mirage asked loudly. "First Cliff decides he looks good in Sophia's clothes---"

"I look damn good," Cliff beamed, putting a leg on the table. Adray's gaze fell on it, looking at it like a dog looking at a bone.

"Then, Nel's trying to seduce someone she'd rather kill than sleep with," Mirage continued. "Something's not right."

"Nah, you think?" Fayt said blandly, fixing her with a 'stupid' look. It was met with a glare. He shrugged, picking up the drink on the table and sipping from it. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Mirage sighed. "Nothing at all."

Sophia walked over to Cliff, raising her sceptor over his head. She sighed. She couldn't do it. She wasn't that type of person. _I wonder how much Albel wiill charge me to do this kind of thing. He'd have no problem doing it_. She smiled and lowered her weapon. He did look quite attractive in that outift.

"Hey, Sophie!" Cliff said, looking up at her. He turned around in his chair to face her. "I gotta apologize, Sophia. I'm sorry I went through your closet without asking you."

"And I guess you do look good in my clothes, Cliff," she said sheeply, shifting her weight from her heels to her toes. "I'm sorry for screaming at you."

"Ah, it's cool," he said, uncrossing his legs. "Hey, to make up for all our bickering, let's go shopping tomorrow."

"Really!" she squealed with delight. Finally, a shopping buddy! None of girls on this stupid piece of metal liked shopping. It was so weird. "Great!"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the lobby and we'll transport to Gemity and see what's on sale," he giggled. "8 sound okay to you? I'd like to head out early."

"8 o'clock it is, then," she said, grabbing his hands and jumping up and down. "I can't wait!"

Adray leaned over, falling off his chair. Sophia and Cliff looked over at him as he pulled himself up, trying to act like nothing happened.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Cliff asked him.

Sophia leaned down and whispered something in his ear, his eyes widening dramatically.

"Dude! Quit looking at my crotch!"

Mirage banged her head down on the table. Fayt blew what he was drinking through his nose and bursted out laughing. Rodger covered Peppita's eyes again.

Maria sat in her chair, watching everything with interest. Something was definitely not right here. Everyone had lost it somehow. The kids seemed pretty normal, she felt pretty normal, Adray...she'd decide on that later and Fayt, well, he was laughing like a hyena, which wasn't exactly normal for him.

She stood up and exited the room. In the distance, somewhere on the ship, she heard Albel screaming Dragon Roar at the top of his lungs. Hmm, Nel must still be chasing him. She had to get to bottom of this before anything bad happened to them or Albel and Nel completely destroyed her ship.

**Okay, so there ya go! It makes no sense, I know. I'm pretty good at that. I'm playing the game right now (my 2nd playthrough). I was bored last week and decided to finish it so I can take it out of the 'games to be played' pile. I'm almost at the end. I'm at the Firewall, so yay! What ending will I get now? Hmm. **

**I've actually managed to lose my Crimson Scourge. I don't know exactly how I did it, but I tried to synthesize it and it was fine until I got into a battle. After that battle, poor Albel had nothing equipped and the Crimson Scourge was nowhere to be found. cries Where's my katana! Oh well... Review!**


End file.
